


where words fail, music speaks

by marveloussapphic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection, Songfic, Yayyy, but it's choni so, sry if it's awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveloussapphic/pseuds/marveloussapphic
Summary: basically just choni songfics





	1. i was getting kinda used (to being someone you loved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously we need to start with smth dramatic, angsty and sad.
> 
> this is inspired by lewis capaldi's song 'someone you loved' if you don't kno it, go check it out while reading this fic
> 
> here's the fic, hope you like it!

_I'm going under, and this time, I fear there's no one to save me_  
_This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy_  
_I need somebody to heal, somebody to know_  
_Somebody to have, somebody to hold_  
_It's easy to say, but it's never the same_  
_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

Miserable is the only way to describe what Cheryl Blossom was feeling right now.

She was stuck back in the past where Jason was gone, her father killed himself and her mother became a demon of hell.

But now, it's not that. Toni had given up on her too.

And fuck, it hurts.

When Toni was around, all the pain would disappear in the background. It was there, but it doesn't hurt like now. It doesn't leave her breathless in the worst way possible.

She doesn't know what to do. She's lost and she doesn't have a map to find her way back.

So she sticks to what she does best.

Be Cheryl Bombshell.

It's the only way to stop the constant anxiety she feels every day.

_Now the day bleeds into nightfall_  
_And you're not here to get me through it all_  
_I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

To be honest, it was truly easy to pretend she was okay. It was incredibly amazing how she can quiet the voices in her head and drown it in the sounds of gossip around her.

But then the night comes, and she's all alone and it's fucking cold without someone beside her. Specifically, one Toni Topaz.

Cheryl cries, and then suddenly she doesn't. She stares at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes, her head repeating Penelope Blossom's voice.

_You're loveless._

_You know nothing about love except to tear it apart._

The tears don't come. She numbly stares at the clock, waiting for the night to grow into the morning.

She shouldn't have put her everything into that relationship, it just caused her doom.

And now she knows, nothing can heal it this time.

_I'm going under, and this time, I fear there's no one to turn to_  
_This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you_  
_Now, I need somebody to know, somebody, to heal_  
_Somebody to have just to know how it feels_  
_It's easy to say, but it's never the same_  
_I guess I kinda like the way you help me escape_

She remembers several things as she tries to float along the corridor of the school. She remembers the loud laughter, the kisses stolen near the lockers, the more intimate moments.

She remembers a lot as she walks through different rooms.

And it makes her skin itch, and her heart break a little more. She's not the same anymore. She doesn't even know who she's supposed to be.

But, Cheryl stands a little straighter and makes her one-liners meaner just to make sure she fools everybody that she's still fine. (She doesn't, not even herself).

_Now the day bleeds into nightfall_  
_And you're not here to get me through it all_  
_I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

Cheryl sees Toni laughing with Sweet Pea and Fangs.

By this point, she doesn't cry anymore. She's just numb and all she feels is hate and remorse.

But not to Toni. She can never hate her, even if she wants to.

Only to herself.

She hates herself because she misses Toni more and more every day. She hated herself because she yearns for the pink-haired serpent's touch.

Even if their relationship only existed for a few months, she felt like she had it for a whole lot more time.

And she was now used to the usual light snores she wakes up to, the warmth in her bed and the warm breath that always hit her forehead.

She was used to riding a motorbike, instead of a car that now feels way too empty. She was used to being needed, being loved. She was used to gentle kisses, warm hugs, and beautiful smiles.

And now it was all gone.

And it was all her fault.

_And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes_  
_I fall into your arms_  
_I'll be safe in your sound till I come back around_

Cheryl always dreams of pink hair, smooth caramel skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

And she feels safe there, and for a while, she imagines that Toni never left. She falls into strong arms, and she's okay.

She pretends she doesn't see Toni happy and already okay, even after only a few days. She pretends it doesn't affect her. She pretends she never knew any Toni. She pretends.

_For now, the day bleeds into nightfall_  
_And you're not here to get me through it all_  
_I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

For now, she'll be stuck in a daydream, thinking of a certain serpent. She'll continue to be a shell of a human being.

Because Toni's not there for her, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some kudos if you liked that, until next time!
> 
> -jyka


	2. don't know if it's the drink i pour (but i swear i never loved you more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically it's raining pretty much all day where i'm at so i updated again, bc i literally have nothing to do (i do, but i'm lazy as fuck)
> 
> here's the second chapter, it's bazzi's time to shine with his song 'paradise' (lol i sound like i'm from the radio or smth) this is all fluff, be ready
> 
> okay i'll shut up now
> 
> but i hope y'all like it!! (and y'know i love some kudos so leave some pls)
> 
> -jyka

_This is our life and we livin' it well_  
_Late nights in the city, causin' hell_  
_Burn this bitch into the ground, oh well_  
_If all we got tonight, let's do this right_  
_Let's do this right_  
_Let's go to (paradise)_

Three words, eight _fucking_ letters.

But she doesn't say it.

It's already there, at the back of her throat, but for some inexplicable reason, she swallows it down, and leaves it lying at the bottom of her shoe.

(Sweet Pea will tell her later that she's scared, and she doesn't need to be, but she'll change the topic.)(When it comes to this, she always does.)

Toni Topaz can't help but _be_ scared. She doesn't want to be.

But she is. She _so_ is.

She feels things now, that she has never felt with any other person. Only with _her_.

She marvels at porcelain skin, bright brown eyes, plump lips and white teeth. She forgets, for a moment, that she's scared and she opens her mouth, but no sound comes out, as her brain catches up with her muscles.

"What is it, TT?" Heavenly voice flows to her ears, and she sighs.

Toni tells the redhead that she's so lucky to have her, and Cheryl just smiles.

"No. _I'm_ the lucky one."

And flowers, warmth and all that giddy bullshit she's never known to be true fills her chest up.

But she still doesn't say it.

_This shit feel like Friday nights_  
_This shit make me feel alive_  
_I feel like we in paradise, paradise (paradise)_  
_Don't know if it's the drink I poured_  
_But I swear I've never loved you more_  
_When you right here, I come alive_  
_One more hit and we can fly_  
_This shit feel like (paradise)_

She's sure she's never felt this way before.

Her mouth is on hers and it's heaven. Toni's sure she died and she's on paradise right now.

Pure _fucking_ paradise.

Every nerve on her body is humming, like it's come home.

In Cheryl's arms, she's home.

The words are there again, on the tip of her tongue (for the nth time this month) but so was the skin of Cheryl's neck.

So she _still_ doesn't say it.

_I'm feelin' it, my head's where the ceilin' is (oh yeah)_  
_This energy turns nights into memories (oh yeah)_  
_Count up the bands, you've been workin' all summer_  
_Ex didn't know what he had, what a bummer_  
_Insecure people turn to insecure lovers_  
_Well, my drink is almost out and I'm about to pour another_

They're at the Wyrm, and Cheryl's glowing.

Toni thinks that she's high just because of Cheryl's smile.

"Toni! Come dance with me!" The redhead shouts over the loud music.

Sweet Pea nudged her. "Go, Tiny. I'll take care of this."

She's bartending tonight, and there's a lot of people, since it's Friday night. She can't, even if her body, mind and soul ache to be with her girl.

"Sweets, I can't. You know you can't do this by yourself." She sighed, as a random Serpent ordered a couple shots of tequila.

As she did the order, Cheryl appeared at the counter.

"Babyyyy, come ooonn," she whined and that's all it takes for her to get out of her shift.

"Sorry, Sweets. My girl's calling." She smiled gratefully as the tall guy scoffed.

She takes a bottle of whiskey, pours herself a drink and tips her head back as she drank it, before joining her girlfriend at the dance floor.

She feels lighter, her stress and tiredness leaving her body gradually as she spends more time with a certain redhead.

Toni looks at Cheryl, her hips moving to the beat, and a huge smile plastered on her face.

She wants to say the words, but she's always been so insecure. She doesn't think the redhead would reciprocate, so she dances, along to the music, ignoring the pounding of her heart, and the whispers of three little words.

_Just let it out_  
_The night has just begun, we on a level now_  
_If I get too fucked up, promise you'll hold me down_  
_Yeah, this that shit you can't deny_  
_This that shit you feel inside_

_This our life, our time, we livin' well_  
_Late nights in the city, causin' hell_  
_Burn this bitch into the ground, oh well_  
_If all we got tonight, let's do this right_  
_Let's do this right_

No matter what happens, Cheryl's there for her.

And she feels _something_ because of that.

Butterflies in her stomach erupt like crazy. And her heart beats faster every time. _Every. Single. Time._

Toni knows that Cheryl would go through hell for her, and she knows that the redhead feels the same way as those exact three words that is always caught on her throat.

She can't deny her feelings, it's already there.

She's in love with Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.

Toni gasped as the feelings came over her.

Finally, she admitted it to herself, in words.

Maybe she can say it now.

But looking beside her, on the bed, with red hair splattered all around her face, Cheryl was sleeping peacefully. Her body was cuddled up to the pink-haired girl, and Toni realizes it can wait 'till morning.

In conclusion, her confidence would be gone by morning.

So, maybe she won't say it just yet.

_Let's go to (paradise)_  
_This shit feel like Friday nights (ooh, it do)_  
_This shit make me feel alive (baby)_  
_I feel like we in paradise, paradise (paradise, oh yeah)_

It's Friday night again.

They're not at the Wyrm this time. Instead, they're cuddled up on the couch, in front of the TV.

‘Love, Simon’ is playing at Cheryl's Netflix.

And Toni's back there at the movies.

She remembers the silent tears, and the quiet laughs. She remembers that night when Cheryl opened herself up to her for the first time.

It's a special movies for the both of them, especially to Toni.

But Cheryl doesn't know that.

Because that night, she fell in love with the redhead.

And Cheryl doesn't know that too.

When the movie ends, she wants to say the words. Those three special words.

This movie is special to both of them, so she says it.

"I love you, Cher," she whispers, and she waits, but there's no response

Toni panicked.

But then she looked down, and Cheryl's breathing is calm and rhythmic, her eyes closed in peaceful slumber.

Toni sighed. She was so ready, and she knew, she felt that it was the right time.

Better luck next time.

But then Cheryl stirs.

And in the most adorable, raspy tone, she said, "Is the movie over?"

Toni smiled softly, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah. You slept through the ending."

"Sorry." The redhead hums, and sits up. She leans in for a kiss, and Toni gladly leans in to close the gap.

It's sweet, like always, but the serpent feels something at the back of her throat.

She pulls away, and Cheryl pouts. "What's wrong, mon amour?"

"I love you." She smiled, "I really, really love you, baby."

Cheryl's eyes tear up. There's a second, where tension surrounds them, and Toni's gut is contracted as she waits, holding her breath.

_Don't know if it's the drink I poured (poured)_  
_But I swear I've never loved you more (loved you more)_  
_When you right here, I come alive_  
_One more hit and we can fly_  
_This shit feel like (paradise)_

"I love you too." The redhead whispered.

And all felt right in the world.

All felt right in their paradise.


	3. i want her (to be the only girl that i'll love for the rest of my life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guys it’s me, again. i was supposed to post this last thursday but stuff came up, and our wifi wasn’t working :<< 
> 
> so basically this is kinda an au, there’s nothing abt the farm and all that gargoyle nonsense, penelope died and this fic is happening around their summer break in college or smth like that. and um let’s just pretend that fp and cheryl haven’t made amends yet bc it’s necessary for my plot lmao. 
> 
> this chapter’s based on the song ‘marry your daughter’ by brkn rbtz
> 
> enjoy!

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous_

_'Bout being here today_

_Still not real sure what I'm going to say_

_So bear with me please_

_If I take up too much of your time._

She can't believe she's doing this.

And she's freaking the fuck out.

Cheryl's hands sweat, and she rolls her eyes in annoyance. She's faced so much more than this. Scarier, more deadly things, and now, she's nervous?

If someone told her 4 years ago that she'll be sweating, and very, very nervous about asking someone for something, she would've made their lives living hell.

But, it's happening.

She hasn’t even properly made a speech in her head.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door of FP Jones' trailer.

The door opened, and the man who cleaned up Jason's blood himself stood right in front of her, with tired eyes, and a yawn.

"Cheryl? What are you doing here?" FP opened his eyes wider. "Did something happen? Where's Toni, and Jughead?"

The redhead shook her mind of thoughts that this man ruined a lot of things for her.

She thought, instead, that without this man, her girlfriend would be dead a long time ago.

"My beloved, and your hobo son don't know I'm here." She sighed. "Can I come in?”

FP frowned, but nodded. He stepped back to let Cheryl in.

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest_

_She's my everything and all that I know is_

_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

Cheryl stood in the living room, stopping for a moment, then sat down on the quite messy couch.

"I'm... uh, sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone." The Former-Serpent King scratched the back of his head, and looked down. "So, what are you doing here, Red?"

The HBIC cleared her throat. "I'm here to ask you for something."

"Ask me?"

Cheryl nodded, her tongue suddenly dry in her mouth. Her hands shook slightly as she reached in her pocket to bring out the thing that led her here.

"I'm asking Toni to marry me." She showed FP the engagement ring’s box. It was a simple navy blue, and its skin was soft, and smooth.

FP's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yes. _'Oh'_ might probably be the best answer you can come up with," Cheryl sassed.

"Sorry, it came as a surprise." FP frowned again. "What are you asking me then?"

"I'm asking for your blessing."

His eyebrows raised to his hairline. "My blessing? Why me?"

For a moment, Cheryl's eyes roamed around the trailer. It was messy, but kind of... home-y. She wondered, herself, why she would go to someone who she hated with all her guts, and ask his blessing for a thing she's sure she can do all by herself.

"Because it's for Toni." She answered simply.

"And?"

"She loves you. She told me that after her parents died, you kept her and her grandpa out of the streets, out of trouble." Cheryl shrugged, staring the top of the engagement ring's box that she held. "And... we may not be on great terms, but I'm willing to let all of my pride go just for her."

FP nodded. Nothing in his face changed, and Cheryl's hands produced more sweat.

"What if I don't say yes?"

Cheryl frowned. "Is that what you're planning to say?"

FP chuckled. "It's a hypothetical question, Miss Blossom."

The redhead nodded. "Alright... well, I'd still ask her. Because I don't need permission, to marry the woman I love. I know she loves me too; I know she'll say yes. I just came here to get your blessing, and I know I can do without it. But it doesn't hurt if I try, right?"

He laughed. "I like you, Red. You're good."

Silence fell upon them. Cheryl didn't know what to say.

_Very soon I'm hoping that I..._

_Can marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah_

_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_And make her my queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile_

_When she walks down the isle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry your daughter_

"I'm glad you came here."

Her head snapped up in surprise. "You are?"

"You make Tiny very happy, if you don't know it yet." He smiled. "I haven't seen her like that since her parents passed. And I suppose, that makes you worth it for her."

Cheryl smiled. "She makes me the happiest too, FP. She makes me go cuckoo."

He chuckled. "She _is_ hard not to love."

"She just put on those crazy, adorable puppy dog eyes, and suddenly I do everything she asks." The redhead's smile widened as she remembers her love.

A comfortable silence descends upon them.

_She's been hearing for steps_

_Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)_

_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad_

_I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)_

_And tell death do us part_

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_It's time_

_I'm ready to start_

FP folds his fingers together and leans in. "Can I ask one thing?"

"Of course."

"Do you promise to never make her cry, never leave her?"

Cheryl thought about it for a second.

"I don't promise anything, because I know there's probably something we'll fight about, no matter how petty it is, and it'll hurt us both." She looked FP in the eyes, with utmost sincerity. "I can't promise what I can't control. But I'll try my best, and I'll always put her first."

The man smiled. "Okay."

Cheryl frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I give you my blessing. I approve of you marrying Toni."

Tears prickled at the edge of the redhead's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Truce?" He puts his hand out, for her to shake.

She shakes it. "Truce."

_I swear to you with all of my heart..._

_I'm gonna marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah_

_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_And make her my queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

It's the day she's asking Toni.

Her hands are sweaty, _again_.

It seems, that if the topic is about Toni, she's always nervous.

FP smiles at her, from behind the bar at the White Wyrm.

"You got this, Red." Wrinkles around his eyes crinkle slightly, and her thumping heart slows down a little.

After she went over his trailer, they spent time bonding over their love for a certain pink-haired Serpent.

The truce they made turned into something more, and Cheryl can see why he became a father figure to Toni.

He's not perfect, but he tries.

And she guesses that’s what she never felt from her own ‘parents.’

"Hey, babe." She was shaken from her thoughts by none other than Toni herself.

"Hi, TT." She smiled, and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend (soon fiancée). It was still as wonderful as their first, and she can't wait for her lips to be the only lips she’ll ever taste.

"You ready to go?" Toni whispered against her lips.

Cheryl shook her head. "I'm kind of liking it here."

"You spend time here as much as I spend time at your house." The pink-haired girl chuckled.

"It's your house too, babe. We talked about this." The redhead frowned, remembering their very first fight.

"I know, that's the point." Toni laughed.

"Hey, um, I wanted to ask something." She took a look at FP, who was watching closely. He smiled at her and gave her an encouraging thumbs-up.

She smiled and turned back to Toni, who was looking at her lovingly, yet questioningly.

She reached in her pocket and grasped the little box that have been burning a hole in her pocket all night.

"It's... um, a really quick question. A yes or no, would be appropriate." The redhead rambled, and she felt her heart beat faster as Toni smiled amusedly.

"Go on."

"Will you marry me?" She took the box from her pocket and opened it; she didn't bother kneeling down, she wanted to see Toni's eyes properly.

_I can't wait to smile_

_As she walks down the isle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry your daughter_

_The first time I saw her_

_I swear I knew that I say I do_

There was a moment of silence, and they couldn't stop staring at each other.

Staring at the awestruck Serpent, Cheryl flashbacked to the first time she saw her.

_Cheryl couldn't believe her eyes._

_There, standing near the cars warming up, was a pink-haired Serpent. Her hair was down, secured by a white headband._

_She was stunning. Her body was curved in all the right ways, and her skin looked so smooth to touch._

_Cheryl thought it was deviant to be looking at this stunning girl, but she can't pull her eyes off her._

_She would definitely marry this girl, no matter how loveless or deviant she becomes, she's having this girl forever._

She smiled, as she heard Toni, right in front of her whisper, _'yes.'_

"Yeah?" She smiled, taking the ring out. She didn't realize her hands were shaking, but it was.

Toni was tearing up. "Yes, Bombshell. I'll marry you. You couldn't wait for me to ask, huh?" The girl pulled out a box, almost the same as the one in Cheryl's hand, out of her pocket.

"Will you marry me, too?" Toni asked, her smile sloppy, but beautiful, nonetheless.

Cheryl chuckled. "I should've known. You're nothing less than a pulchritudinous surprise, mon amour."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Definitely."

They put the rings on each other's left ring finger. Toni cupped Cheryl's face, and pulled her in for a bruising kiss.

_I'm gonna marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die_

_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_And make her my queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile_

_As she walks down the isle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry your daughter_

The day that she marries Toni Topaz, and becomes a Topaz herself, was today.

She can't wait.

Cheryl had already walked down the aisle. She impatiently watched Veronica, Betty, Josie, Jughead, Sweet Pea, Archie, Fangs, Kevin, and several others walk towards their seats.

After a very long while, the bridal tune filled her ears. Her eyes widened and tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, as Toni showed, her arm over FP's.

Her almost-wife is so beautiful, and she was glowing. Only a few minutes left, and she's hers.

Toni held eye contact as she walked closer, and closer to her bride.

They were both tearing up, and Toni's smile was so contagious, Cheryl had to return it.

"Here you go, Red. She's all yours." FP smiled at her as they reached the end. "Take care of her, will ya?"

"I will, FP. I will." She nodded, and held Toni's hand.

"You ready, TT?" She caressed the skin of the back of the pink-haired girl.

"Ready."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not saying fp knew that toni was going to propose too, but he totally knew.
> 
> also, i’m so excited to see season 4 omg. toni looks fucking amazing, i hope her backstory is in the season somewhere.  
i’m working on a couple more chapters rn, so maybe I’ll update sooner. maybe.
> 
> i hope y’all liked the chapter! 
> 
> -jyka


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i'm back! it took longer to post this bc school works (does it rlly need more explanation?) but here i am
> 
> also, cHONI IS COMING BACK THIS WEEK I'M SO HAPPY
> 
> anyway, lol, the song for this chapter's called "it's you" by ali gatie. it's so beautiful and melodic, you HAVE to listen to it if u haven't yet.
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> -jyka

_It's you, it's always you_  
_If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you_  
_ It's you, it's always you_  
_ Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you_

Her first kiss was a dare.

_“I dare you… to kiss…” Anna smirked as everyone gasped. “Alexa Adams.”_

At 12 years old, kisses on the lips were scandalous, and uncalled for.

So, having that as a dare, certainly gave young Toni Topaz chills.

She has thought about kissing others, obviously, but other girls?

Maybe, but no one knew that.

But she just shrugged and said, “That’s no big deal. It’s just a girl.”

They had chanted, “Do it, do it, do it…”

She looked at Alexa, who was nervously biting her lip.

Toni asked if it was okay, and Alexa had shrugged as well. “No big deal, right?”

When they kissed, Toni confirmed it. She liked girls.

Once she felt soft lips against her own, she knew she’d never go back.

But… she still liked boys.

It was confusing, but her head was still spinning from the sensation even after a couple days.

After a month, she never saw Alexa again.

But she swore she’d remember her.

Her first kiss.

×+×+×+×

Her first boyfriend was named Kade Bennett. He was handsome, his eyes a deep shade of green. His hair was brown and shaggy, and she loved to push his hair back when she kisses him.

They met when Toni and her mom settled for a while in Greendale. Toni’s mom had a job as a photographer, and the little brunette got along for the ride.

Kade was kind, and a little rough around the edges. He would listen to her crazy stories about Riverdale, and how dangerous it was at the Southside.

He was charming, and she felt an energy around him that made their relationship all the sweeter.

But it was all for naught, too.

Toni and her mom moved back to Riverdale once her mom got fired.

Just like Alexa, she never saw Kade again.

It was fine for Toni. Kade was an almost, and she’s sure if they stayed for a couple more weeks, she would have fallen in love. There was a connection there, but it wasn’t meant to be.

She was only 12. Either way, she’s still young. There’s still a lot of years to come.

_So, please, don't break my heart_  
_Don't tear me apart_  
_ I know how it starts_  
_ Trust me, I've been broken before_  
_ Don't break me again_  
_ I am delicate_  
_ Please, don't break my heart_  
_ Trust me, I've been broken before_

Andrea Stoneheim is the hottest girl in Southside High, that is a fact, and Toni cannot fucking believe Andrea is her girlfriend.

She is gorgeous, drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair is always fixed just right, and her body is fucking hot.

She’s also the biggest player in the school.

So, it shouldn’t have been a surprise to Toni that the girl would dump her after 7 months of being together.

But goddamn it, it hurt so bad.

First heartbreak.

A week later, she met Fangs and Sweet Pea, and her life started to get a little better.

But now, she watches out for those girls.

The girls that you’d be ready to ruin your entire life for. The ones that sneak into your heart and crush it from the inside.

Toni Topaz knows how those kinds of heartache starts. They sew themselves into you, and they tear you apart.

That has become her mantra.

_Stay away._

_I've been broken, yeah_  
_I know how it feels_  
_ To be open_  
_ And then find out your love isn't real_  
_ I'm still hurting, yeah_  
_ I'm hurting inside_  
_ I'm so scared to fall in love_  
_ But if it's you then I'll try_

Her second heartbreak is the worst. Nothing compares to it. She was 14 when it happened.

_“Be safe, My Little Serpentine.” Her mother cries, as she slowly fades away._

_There’s blood all over the body, and Toni touches it, but she doesn’t really care and she holds on._

_She holds on for hope that maybe her mom will come back._

She keeps to herself for a few weeks, before Uncle James shows up, and turns her life into living hell.

Toni repeats her mantra in her head.

_Stay away._

_It's you, it's always you_  
_If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you_  
_ It's you, it's always you_  
_ Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you_

Toni has met a fair amount of people in her life. Enough to predict what kind of damage, or relief they’re going to aid her if she got close.

Countless names run in her head, all the experiences she has had.

_Alexa, Kade, Andrea, Mom…_

And several more.

But as she stares at the stunning, sensational, redhead with pale legs that go on forever, bitching about how the Southside Serpents should get the hell away from their school, she thinks, _this girl would ruin me._

_So, please, don't break my heart_   
_ Don't tear me apart_   
_ I know how it starts_   
_ Trust me, I've been broken before_   
_ Don't break me again_   
_ I am delicate_   
_ Please, don't break my heart_   
_ Trust me, I've been broken before_

Cheryl Blossom is a challenge.

And she’s very fucking determined to take her on.

(She doesn’t entirely know why or how she would, but she’ll try).

First, the restroom.

She saw the redhead burst into the girls’ restroom, her face looking like it was about to cause hell and riot.

The mantra repeats in her head.

_Stay away._

And that _is _the logical choice, isn’t it?

She’s a _Blossom_. And Toni’s a Serpent. They come from different worlds, how will that work out?

_Oh, because it worked _so _well with Andrea? And Kade?_

Toni doesn’t know, and she’s confused. But her feet lead her to the restroom, ready to crumble for a certain captivating redhead.

She opened the door, and she hears a bit of the chaos Cheryl’s trying to cause.

With the gentleness Toni never knew she had, she reached out to her, because she knew, deep down, maybe they weren’t so different after all.

Maybe they were just, people who had shitty lives handed to them.

But, Cheryl Blossom doesn’t give in easily.

_“Get your _Sapphic, _Serpent hands _off_ my body!”_

For a brief moment before that, Toni swears she saw a bit of humanity in chocolate brown eyes.

So, even if Cheryl storms away, she smiles.

Toni knows she’ll fall in love with her, right from the fucking start she knew.

It was only a matter of when, and how.

And even now, the _how_ and _when _is already underway.

_I know I'm not the best at choosing lovers_   
_ We both know my past speaks for itself_   
_ (For itself)_   
_ If you don't think that we're right for each other (Baby, no)_   
_ Then, please, don't let history repeat itself_

“Hey, TT?” Cheryl whispered as they finished _Love, Simon_ for the nth time.

“Hmm?” Toni hummed and kissed the top of Cheryl’s head. “What is it?”

“I know you love me,” The redhead closed her eyes and drew little circles on Toni’s legs. She was shaking slightly, but the pink-haired girl pulled her closer, and she settled. “But do you ever look past me, and think about the previous _dalliances _you had before and if so, do you think that if you were with them, you’d be much happier?”

Toni looked Cheryl in the eyes. In her big, soft, brown eyes. “If you think I’m leaving you for any of the bullshit people I’ve had in the past, then you’re wrong, princess.”

“All of them; I either left, or _they_ did. Well, I’m staying right here, and you’re not going away, are you?” The Serpent is gentle, but she’s stern, because she knows she wants to live with the redhead forever, but if she doesn’t, she’ll be out of her life before Cheryl can say ‘shoo, bitch.’

Cheryl stares up at her. “Of course not, _ma Cherie_. You’re my home.”

“Good.” Toni captures plump lips, and she knows, her heart is in Cheryl’s hands.

_'Cause I want you (yeah, yeah), I want you (yeah, yeah)_   
_ There's nothing else I want_   
_ 'Cause I want you (yeah, yeah), I want you (yeah, yeah)_   
_ And you're the only thing I want_

_It's you, it's always you_   
_ If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you_   
_ It's you, it's always you_   
_ Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you_

Toni doesn’t know how, but the madness in Riverdale suddenly left.

She was happy, with Cheryl, and their cute little Labrador that they got from the pet store.

Toni Topaz, the Serpent with pink hair, without parents, and sucker for someone to love, and be loved, is finally happy.

She has everything she wanted.

And even if she only had Cheryl, in a dirty ass trailer in the Southside, she would’ve been happy.

Who knew Toni’s weakness was a feisty redhead that lived in the Northside?

_So, please, don't break my heart_   
_ Don't tear me apart_   
_ I know how it starts_   
_ Trust me, I've been broken before_   
_ Don't break me again_   
_ I am delicate_   
_ Please, don't break my heart_   
_ Trust me, I've been broken before_

_'Cause I want you, baby I want you_   
_ Baby, I want you, baby I want you_   
_ Baby, I want you, baby I want you_   
_ Baby, I want you, you, you_

Toni thinks back to all the people that came before Cheryl.

No one could _ever_ measure up to her. No one.

Not even _Miss-Proclaimed-Andrea _who had fucked her up.

Not _Almost-Fell-For-You-Kade-Bennett _who she left without even a goodbye.

Not even _Alexa-With-Those-Soft-Lips._

None of those mattered.

Because, now she has, witty-and-crazy-as-fuck-Cheryl-Blossom.

She has I-will-stop-everything-for-you-Cheryl.

And if Cheryl Blossom isn’t the one the universe that’s meant to be with her.

Then fuck the universe, because Cheryl Blossom is perfect.

She’d rather die than be with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked that chapter! leave some kudos and some comments bc y'all know i love that shit.
> 
> -jyka


End file.
